Darle Tiempo Al Tiempo, No Es Siempre Lo Mejor
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Yumi no entiende sus sentimientos, así que empieza a evitar a Momo, aun ante lo que Kanbara le dice, lo que la lleva a distanciarse hasta el pntp que Momo parece haber empezado una relación sentimental con Kanbara. O eso es lo que Yumi observa el día de la graduación... Pero ¿Que tan cierto es lo que Yumi piensa?


_**Aquí yo... Con otra historia de Saki. Espero sea de su**_ _ **agrado**_ _ **, más adelante me haré uno de Saki y Nodoka que es una de mis parejas favoritas.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Saki no me pertenece. Es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **DARLE TIEMPO AL TIEMPO, NO ES SIEMPRE LO MEJOR. (One-Shot)**_

— Wahahaha, Yumi-chi, si no le dices a Momo lo que sientes en verdad, ella podría dejar de amarte.

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Yumi, y sabía que en todo lo dicho, Kanbara tenía razón. La presidenta del club de Tsuruga podría ser alocada e incluso con cara de idiota, pero era todo lo contrario. Poseía una vasta inteligencia y comprendía sentimientos que incluso para muchos eran confederados complejos.

Suspiro pesadamente, sentándose en su asiento, llevo sus manos a su rostro. Pensándolo bien, Momo ya no era el fantasma, ahora era muy notada, más de lo que Yumi quería. Por un lado estaba feliz que Momo ya pudiera dejar de ser ese fantasma, pero por otro lado se sentía celosa, por ratos incluso hasta asustada. De que alguien se enamorará de Momo, que la conquistara y que la alejara de su lado.

Su corazón le gritaba una y otra vez que le dijera a la peli negra todo lo que ocultaba. Pero su mente se lo reprimía, no era correcto, pero ahí surgía la duda. ¿A cuál voz escuchar?

Era una batalla a muerte entre su corazón y su mente, batalla que la agotaba y agobiaba. ¿Porque era tan difícil el amor? Suspiro nuevamente, dejando caer su rostro en su asiento. Kanbara la observaba desde hace rato. Pendiente a todos los movimientos de Yumi.

— ¿Acaso se le hace tan difícil decir sus verdaderos sentimientos? — Pensó mientras dibujaba algo en su cuaderno.

Con la llegada de la maestra las clases comenzaron, aburridas para Kanbara, quien término durmiéndose durante todo el bloque. Yumi por su parte no logro prestar la más mínima atención. Pensaba y volvía a pensar en lo que debía hacer con Momo.

Para su desgracia, su mente le dio una buena respuesta, lo mejor sería evitar y estar el menor tiempo posible con la peli negra. Para ella, era una buena idea, poner distancia para así poder aclarar los sentimientos, e incluso, Momo podría aclarar los de ella.

Las clases terminaron, tanto Yumi como Kanbara se dirigieron al salón del club, en donde la peli morada puso en marcha su idea, evito por todos los medios posibles el contacto con Momo. Sin saber que eso, causaba un gran dolor en la chica. A Kanbara le desagrado mucho el comportamiento de su amiga. Pero sólo se limitó a observar, y decidió actuar normalmente.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Yumi salió como cohete del salón, huyó de Momo y más que todo de Kanbara, sabía que la chica de mirada penetrante le reclamaría su actitud, no quería dar explicaciones y menos, a la presidenta.

No detuvo su marcha, en ningún momento, hasta que se encontró en un parque, en donde se sentó en una banca.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo? Siempre me han gustado los riesgos. ¿Porque no puedo hacer lo mismo con Momo? — Pensó observando el paisaje. Noto a una pareja que estaban conversando emocionadamente. Eran Hisa y Mihoko.

— Yumi. ¡Qué casualidad, justo quería hablar contigo! — Exclamó Hisa con su usual tranquilidad.

— Hisa, Mihoko. Me alegra verla... — Dijo con tristeza en su voz. Que no paso desapercibido por Hisa y Mihoko.

— ¿Pasa algo Yumi?

— ¡Te ves decaída! — Dijo Mihoko con cara de preocupación.

— No es nada... Sólo estoy así por lo de la graduación que se aproxima. — Mintió.

— Uhm... — Hisa observó por un solo instante a Yumi. Sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero tampoco la presionaría a que se lo dijera. — ¡Tienes razón! Eso a cualquiera lo pone así.

— ¡Si, eso lo deja a uno así! — Contestó. Sabía perfectamente bien que tanto Hisa como Mihoko sabían que mentía, eran demasiado inteligentes para no darse cuenta de la mentira. Pero agradecía que no quisieran entrar en detalles.

Conversaron un poco sobre cosas como la universidad y lo que querían hacer en un futuro no muy lejano. La peli morada pensaba por momentos en su era correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

Academia Tsuruga.

Momo se encontraba sentada en algún lugar del patio de la academia. Algunas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, le dolía mucho el hecho de que su senpai la evitará, parecía como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— ¿Acaso senpai se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? — Pensaba, abrazando sus piernas.

— Momo-chi. ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Kanbara colocando una mano en el hombro de ella. La había estado observando y no pudo soportar solo seguir mirando por la rendilla del silencio amargo.

— ¡No es nada Kanbara-senpai! — Exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas. — Sólo...

— ¡No mientas! — La interrumpió con tono serio. — Momo... No necesitas mentir conmigo. Soy tu senpai... Déjame ayudarte aunque sea un poco.

Momo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, jamás de los jamases pensó en que llegaría el día en el que vería a su presidente, demostrar sus emociones. No pudo evitar sentirse seguro junto a la peli roja. No sabía que era, pero Kanbara desprendía esa aura de seguridad que hacía que cualquiera se sentirá cómodo a su lado.

— ¿Es Yumi por quien estas así?

Momo asistió con la cabeza y sólo atinó a comenzar a llorar, dejó salir todo lo que sentía por el constante rechazó que le ofreció la peli morada. Kanbara sólo la dejó llorar, la dejó desahogarse, como en muchas ocasiones lo había hecho con alguna que otra chica que pasó por un mal momento.

— Kanbara-senpai... ¿Acaso hice algo malo para que Kajiki-senpai me evite? — Preguntó ya más calmada.

— ¡No, Momo-chi! No has hecho nada malo... Es sólo que... A Yumi-chi le cuesta entender sus sentimientos. Sólo dale tiempo.

— De acuerdo.

Se quedaron un rato más así, hasta que Momo se logró tranquilizar completamente. Kanbara acompañó a la peli negra a su casa, en la caminata conversaron sobre temas variados. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación fluida. Ya que por lo general, no solían conversar mucho.

— ¡Bueno senpai, acá cruzó yo! Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— No es nada... Es lo menos que podía hacer por mí Kouhai.

— Aún así... ¡Muchas gracias Kanbara-senpai! — Exclamó con una gran y radiante sonrisa que hizo sonrojara un poco a Kanbara. — Nos vemos mañana, adiós. — Dijo para luego alejarse de ahí.

— Wahahaha... ¡Esto es malo! — Murmuró tratando de calmar el extremo latido de su corazón. — ¿Que acaba de pasar conmigo? ¿Porque me puse tan nerviosa?... Wahahaha... — Río con nerviosismo, retirándose del lugar y dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

Los días pasaron tormentosos en las almas de Momo y Yumi, llevaban ya una semana prácticamente sin hablarse, Yumi había notado un extraño cambio en Momo, hablaba más con Kanbara, algo dentro de ella dolía, cada vez que observaba a Momo y Kanbara conversando, riendo. ¿Porque ella no podía hacer eso con Momo? ¿Porque le constaba tanto el hecho de no poder entender sus sentimientos?

Pero también Momo había sufrido mucho, cada día sentía que su senpai se alejaba de ella, era como un abismo que crecía y crecía con el pasar de los días, la graduación se acercaba y con ella, se senpai se marcharía, tal vez no la volvería a ver.

Y así pasaron las semanas, y con ella, la graduación ocurrió, Yumi sólo acabar la ceremonia se dirigió rumbo hacia el instituto Kiyosumi, ya que Hisa convocó una reunión con todos los presidentes de los clubes. Kanbara era la presidenta pero, siempre fue ella quien se encargaba de esas cosas.

La ceremonia en Kiyosumi fue para darles una despedida a los respectivos presidentes que se graduaban, todo fue normal y tranquilo, aunque en el alma de Yumi, habían tormentosos pensamientos. Que no la dejaban en paz. Tanto que tuvo que salir un momento para tomar aire. Ahí en el patio, se encontró a Saki, que leía un libro tranquilamente.

— Kajiki-san. ¡Felicidades por su graduación! — Exclamó cerrando el libro y mirando a la recién llegada.

— Gracias. — Fue lo único que su mente le dio.

Saki la miro y sonrió. — ¿Porque no simplemente le dice sus sentimientos a Momo-san? El tiempo es capaz de hacer que un amor termine.

Yumi trago grueso y casi se cae se bruces por la repentina pregunta de la castaña. Pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no podía, Kanbara se lo dijo, y ahora Miyanaga de lo decía. Lo tomo más en serio en Saki, ya que ella y Nodoka tenían una relación muy fuerte y bonita, incluso envidiable.

— Dime... ¿Cómo le haces para lograr entender lo que sientes?

— El amor no necesita ser entendido, sólo ser demostrado. ¡Pero una relación es de dos personas! ¡Vaya, corra, el amor es una carrera por ver quién da el primer impacto! Es mejor sufrir pensado que al menos se intentó, a que arrepentirse por no haber hecho nada.

Yumi suspiro un poco, tenía que decidir qué hacer. Quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que todo acabará así, o ser valiente y confesarle todo lo que sentía a Momo. Esta vez, no le haría caso a la mente, le haría caso a su corazón, que gritaba que fuera a por Momo.

Salió corriendo del instituto, no se detuvo hasta que se vio en la entrada de la academia, freno su carrera bruscamente al ver la escena que sus ojos miraban. Ahí estaba. Momo iba junto a Kanbara, iban abrazadas, sonreían y en ese momento Yumi vio una faceta nueva de Momo. Jamás la había visto tan feliz, esa felicidad era pura y sincera, y no era por ella.

Lloró en silencio, dejó de escuchar y de sentir. No podía, no quería creer lo que había visto. Lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos. Por hacer el idiota había perdido. Y ni siquiera podía preguntarse el porqué Kanbara... Lo había visto en esa semana. La cercanía entre ellas dos.

Camino lentamente lejos de ahí, lejos del lugar en donde había encontrado el amor y el mismo lugar en donde lo dejó escapar ridículamente. Llegó a casa en donde se dejó caer en el abismo de la desesperación, sólo quería dejar de sentir ese dolor.

El tiempo pasó, lentamente, tormentoso y oscuro para Yumi, en ese tiempo no contestó ninguna llamada, nada, no quería saber de nada y de nadie. Dejó que su vida cayera en la monotonía del estudio. Al menos Kanbara no estudiaba en la misma universidad de ella. Si no le sería más difícil el poder estar un poco en calma.

Paso un año. En el que no volvió a ver a Momo ni a Kanbara, sólo se encontraba de vez en cuando con algunos de los miembros y ex-miembros de los clubes de Mahjong. Entre esas ocasiones en las que los encontró, pudo ver que muchos habían encontrado el amor. Saki y Nodoka seguían en una envidiable relación, incluso Saki fue catalogada como la mejor pareja. Hisa y Mihoko vivían juntas e incluso estaban pensando en sus planes de futuro. Hasta Kana y Yuuki estaban emparejadas. Sólo ella, estaba sola. Pero fue por su propia estupidez, dejó escapar el amor y ahora lo sufría.

Sus días pasaban lentos y sin ningún tipo de emoción. Todos trataban de animarla, pero no servía de nada, algo en Yumi había muerto y sólo la presencia de Momo lograría sacarla de ese hoyo en el que estaba.

Un día como cualquier otro, Yumi se topo con Kanbara, quso huir, pero no pudo. La peli roja no la dejo.

— ¡Yumi-chi! Es hora de que hablemos seriamente y terminemos con esto de una vez.

— ¿De qué hablar? ¿Qué hay que cerrar? Todo está dicho y hecho. — Exclamó con decepción.

— ¿Porque no has contactado con Momo? ¡No sabes cómo ha sufrido por todo esto!

— ¿Sufrir? — Preguntó con confusión. — ¿Acaso ustedes dos terminaron su relación?

— ¿Relación? ¿Cual relación? — Dijo. — La única relación que existe entre Momo y yo es el de amigos.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo las vi el día de la graduación... Iban abrazadas y a Momo la vi muy feliz... Como nunca la había visto.

— Wahahaha... Eso... Me jodí el pie y Momo sólo me ayudó a llegar a casa. — Explicó recordando el día. — Y sobre lo otro... Momo me harto en chiste. Por la ridícula manera en que me caí.

Yumi casi se mata a patadas y golpes. No podía creer que hubiera malinterpretado las cosas, Kanbara jamás estuvo enamorada de Momo. Sólo estuvo a su lado como su senpai. Sonrió felizmente, pero cayó bruscamente de su burbuja al recordar una frase de Kanbara. Momo había sufrido mucho por su manera infantil de ser.

— Yumi-chi... ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como tú por una simple vez en tu vida? Arriesgarte por amor no es malo. Y si tu amor y el de Momo son puros y sinceros, sabrá ganar la partida. ¡Vamos, aquí está la dirección donde está ahora mismo! — Dijo dándole una nota con un lugar escrito en el. — ¡No me decepciones esta vez!

— Gracias, te debo una...

— Nombre... Si a esas nos vamos a eso... Me debes muchas. — Interrumpió con pose de orgullo.

Yumi sonrió ante la pose y comentario de Kanbara, pero sin pensarlo más, corrió hasta el amor que una vez dejo escapar. Llegó, y ahí la vio, estaba apoyada en el barandal observando el paisaje, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos elegantemente.

— M-Momo... — Intento articular más palabras, pero no pudo.

— Kajiki-senpai... ¡Me alegra verla bien! ¿Qué le trae por acá?

— ¡Ah! Bueno... Yo... — Respiro profundamente, era el momento de dejar que fuera el corazón el que hablará. El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla de la mejor manera posible.

— ¡Te amo! Kajiki-senpai... Me has gustado desde el primer día.

Yumi no necesito más. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos, y corrió a abrazar a Momo.

— ¡Yo también te amo! Perdóname... Perdón por todo el daño que te hice...

Ambas se observaron, y sonrieron, para después darse aquel deseado beso. Beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían y que habían guardado por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Momo! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Por supuesto. — Exclamo para volver a juntas sus labios en otro beso.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí. Se encontraba Kanbara junto a Kaori.

— Bueno... Misión cumplida. Ahora puedo volver a casa con tranquilidad. ¿Nos vamos?

— Satomi... ¿Cómo sabias que Momo-chan podría aceptar aún a Kajiki-san?

— Uhm. Momo nunca dejo de amar a Yumi-chi. Bueno... Vámonos, hoy me toca conducir a mí.

— ¡Urgh! — Exclamó al imaginarse el infierno que viviría en ese auto.

Muchas cosas no cambian con el paso del tiempo, el amor entre Yumi y Momo fue uno de ellos. La forma de conducir de Kanbara también no cambio en ese tiempo. Es más... Empeoró con el paso del tiempo. Pero eso es parte de la vida.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado la pequeña historia de esta pareja. Soy el único que siente que Kanbara es un personaje muy inteligente a pesar de su apariencia XD.**_


End file.
